Child's Play: The Best of Friends
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Pete isn't just Myka's best friend...


It had been a fairly quick retrieval for the two of them. They were only gone for a day, it being fairly close by their usual standards. They'd dropped the artefact back at the Warehouse with Artie with enough time to catch up on the progress of Steve and Claudia's mission before saying goodnight and heading out.

Pete stopped the car in front of Myka's house, waiting for her to get out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh no Lattimer, you're coming in," Myka told him as she got out of the car.

"Nah Mykes, I'll leave you to your girls," Pete assured her.

She leaned down in the open door and gave her, what they all referred to now as, 'Momma Bear glare'. "Pete, the B&B is empty tonight. Come and have dinner with us. Emma hasn't seen you since last week. She's missing her best friend."

Pete was sold the minute he heard the mention of food, killing the engine and getting out of the car, following his partner into her house. Myka lifted a finger to her lips to tell Pete to keep quiet while she opened the door.

"I'm home," Myka called out. They heard the shuffle of something been tossed aside in the family room.

"Hi Mama!" Emma called, running out and wrapping her arms around Myka. Pete smiled. Emma was always happy to have her Mom home safe and sound.

"Hey baby, look who came to see you," Myka turned around with Emma still attached to her waist and watched as Emma spotted Pete.

"Uncie Pete!" Emma squealed, letting go off her mother as she launched herself at Pete.

He picked her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, squeezing him hard. "Hey kiddo."

"Where you been Uncie Pete?" She asked him seriously, a small pout forming on her face as she looked at him.

"I've been working. I'm sorry I haven't seen you," Pete apologized. Emma hugged him again, a girl that could never hold a grudge. Pete loved that she had the heart of his best friend.

"Mama, can Uncie Pete stay?" Emma begged her mother.

"Yes, he's staying for dinner," Myka told her. She bounced happily, squeezing her uncle again before he set her down to take off his jacket and hang it up. "Where's Mummy?"

"Upstairs," Emma told her. "Uncie Pete, I have a new place. Come see!" She grabbed Pete's hand and pulled him into the family room and Myka went upstairs to find her wife.

Pete sat on the sofa and Emma grabbed the new model from the coffee table and showed it to him. "Look, I put the glue there and there and there and I put all the stickers on. Mummy helped. It's cool!" She ran around the room making flying noises. "Did you and Mama go on a plane this time?"

"No, we drove this time," Pete answered as she came back to sit on his lap.

"Did you stop bad mens?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, we did," Pete smiled at her. "You see, there was a ping and all this money was mysteriously disappearing from banks and we had to go and stop it."

Emma sat listening to him as Myka and HG slipped into the room, sitting in a chair opposite them, Myka in the seat and HG on her lap and greeted Pete.

"How was the mission?" HG asked, cuddling with Myka a little.

"Mummy, Uncie Pete's having dinner with us," Emma told HG happily. "Finish the story Uncie Pete."

"Okay, this was our... what, fourth bank robbery case Mykes?" Pete asked his partner.

"Fifth," She corrected. "Me and Helena had a case in England too."

"So we have some experience with this," Pete assures Emma. "So we visit all the banks that have been robbed and your Mama does that whole 'I-see-things-other-people-don't-except-my-daughte r-who's-a-mini-me' thing she does."

"Well, if you hadn't been busy flirting with the staff maybe you would have worked it out too," Myka teased.

"I was questioning the witnesses," Pete countered. "And so we worked out the pattern pretty quickly. This guy was an amateur. We set up a stake out at the band we thought he'd hit next." Pete straightened his back, poked out his chest and jutted his jaw in what he thought of as his superhero pose. "And you know ever vigilant Uncle Pete was on top of everything and saw the culprits arrive and begin to break in."

"And by vigilant Uncle Pete means he was giving his full attention to the food in front of him and I had to point out the suspects," Myka corrected.

"Hey, who's telling the story here?"

Myka held her hands up, relinquishing the story to her partner, content to sit with her wife and listen as Pete had her daughter's full attention. She didn't always share mission details with the four year old but when they were as easy and not so dangerous as this one had been it was kind of nice to watch her little girl wide eyed and mesmerised. She thought her parents were heroes and it was nice to be able to prove her right sometimes.

"Okay, so we some them pull up near the building and sneak round the back and one of them pulls out a mask and poof!" Pete clicked his fingers. "Invisible."

"What's invisible?" Emma asked her parents.

"It's when you cannot see someone who is standing in front of you," HG explained.

"You really should read her that book," Myka whispered in her ear.

"Wow," Emma was amazed. "He was gone Uncie Pete?"

"Yup, his buddy kept watch and he sneaked inside. So we sneaked up in stealth mode and took out the friend..." Pete mimed shooting. "With the tesla... which you should never ever touch or use or even look at," Pete added when he noticed the warning looks Myka and HG were giving him.

"Okay, so his buddy is down and out. I take up position on one side of the door, tesla at the ready and Myka takes up the other side of the door and we wait. Guy comes out and see's his buddy and runs to help him. Then your Mama's all 'hands in the air!'," Pete does an impression of Myka holding her gun out and Emma giggled. "and I go to put handcuffs on him when he throws the bag of stolen money at me and tries to bolt past us."

Emma gasped, completely caught up in the story and Pete dramatic recount.

"So, what's your Mama's finishing move?" Pete asks her. She jumped off his lap and threw an arm out, clothes lining an invisible foe just the way Myka would, causing everyone to chuckle.

"That's right kiddo. Bam! Guy is down. I get the handcuffs on and leave them for the boys in blue and Myka snags the mask, takes care of it," Pete mimes dropping it in a static bag for Emma's benefit and wipes his hands like that was that. "Day saved."

"Yay, go Mama!" Emma cheered, much to the amusement of his parents.

"Go Mama?" Pete acted wounded. "What about me?"

Emma giggled, biting on a finger and flashing a mischievous grin. "You did good too."

Pete had to laugh. He adored this kid. She was fun and smart and always made him laugh. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her back to him and tickled her.

"Well, I'm happy to hear another job well done," HG told them both, placing a kiss on Myka's forehead. "Your arm okay?" Myka nodded. "Good, I shall start dinner then."

HG rose up, Myka following. "Emma, why don't you ask Uncle Pete to help you with that thing in your room while we make dinner?"

Emma got really excited suddenly as Pete looked at Myka curiously, wondering what she was up to.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, Uncie Pete I has stars! Will you help me with them?" She asked, bouncing in front of him.

"I got her some of those glow in the dark stars for her room when we had that snag and tag at the space museum last month and we haven't gotten around to putting them up yet," Myka explained.

"Mama said you're good at stars," Emma practically begged. She grabbed hold of his hands, pulling him up from the sofa and dragged him up to her room. Half way up the stairs Pete grabbed hold of her, throwing her over a shoulder, making squeal with delight.

_Hey, hey, hey. I have so many half written stories for y'all that will hopefully get posted soon. I miss these stories. I've been spending the last few weeks working on a Warehouse 13 themed EP "Endless Wonder". If anyone is interested they can hear the demos at /thefifthsister._

_Thanks for reading and I promise to have more tales... and even some longer running stories soon!_


End file.
